Yin-yang Siblings
by Welt Ende
Summary: Tragically orphaned by an automobile accident, the Amakawa twins travel to a relative's city from countryside, hoping to reconstruct the shards of a shattered life. Uncertain of the future, Riku clings to his newfound willpower, hoping to find the strength that he needs to protect his weak-healthed yet strong-minded sister, Sora. However, this would lead both of them to Class 3-E's
1. Just the two of us

**A/N.:** **To the people who read this fanfic till now as an originally Kuroko no Basket x Prince of Tennis crossover, I would like to inform you that I have changed this story's plot a little to where it would take place more precisely, don't worry there would be still references to the original plot so please think of it as a time skip. This story now is officially in the middle of rewriting!**

* * *

He had a feeling that the blue of the sky was extremely clear, unlike in the city in the oversea, it was genuine blue in the countryside. In the same way, it seemed that even the white of the clouds were different to the ones seen in the city. _'I wonder if... if it's because the air is becoming cleaner.'_ The grey-eyed and short dark-haired youth thought, if so then maybe the health of his traveling companion would get better as well...? The excitement of going on a trip was dying down. Now while listening to the sleep-inducing 'kachunk-kachunk', he began to feel completely bored.

"..." Every so often, a telephone pole would stream past the edge of his field of vision. He remembered that when he was younger, he would entertain himself by counting theses telephone poles. He would count while imagining himself jumping from pole to pole as if they were stakes sticking out of the water. He thought that this was a weird fantasy that he had dreamt up, but the criminal in a mystery novel that he had be landed recently did the exact same thing. The fact that someone commendable thought in a similar way to him gave him a weird feeling―a mix between security and doubt. The flowing scenery was dull. Just the sight of it made one exhausted. It's not that he hate relaxing, but a continuous lack of variety is a different thing altogether. However, because there was another traveller on this trip...

"Oi, do you want some pocky?" He said as he handed the box to a girl around his age that was sitting at his opposite. She had gray eyes like but her upper back-length pale hair was the only striking difference between the two of them.

That said, she had been gazing at the scenery without even the slightest movement since a while ago and gave no response. With an attitude that didn't take things such as his feelings into account, she continued to ignore him. Maybe she was still angry at him for dragging her out of the house so early in the morning? But that was something which couldn't be helped. This was because she was someone who you couldn't just leaves alone. 'A younger sister knows not the older brother's heart.'... or something like that. And yes, even though their personalities and appearances were completely different besides for their same gray eyes, or even the opposite, they were siblings and twins moreover... now that he thinks about, due to that difference, a lot of people mistooks them for a couple when they were seen together... well, at least it keeped the guys that wanted to try to hit on her.

 _'I guess that isn't that uncommon...'_ His sister's hair used to be the same as his own but it began to become white due to her illness. Many who weren't aware of her weak health thought that she was a foreigner (if it weren't for her hime-cut hairstyle) while he looked like a pure Japanese. Not every twins looked like each other too...

He took out a stick from the box he was holding out and closed the lid before biting into the part covered in chocolate. There was a still a bit less than 30 minutes when they would change trains. As for when they would arrive at our destination, they still had the same time remaining as the amount of time that had passed already. _'Once we get over there, I suspect it'll be really busy, so perhaps it's a good time to get some sleep.'_ He sank deep into his chair and closed his eyes. The carriage was much more quiet than he thought it would be. The boredom-inducing 'kachunk-kachunk' and shaking the train seemed to act as a good lullaby.

 **...?!**

"OW!" A sharp, sudden pain made him open his eyes and look at his sister, "W–what?" As if she'd calculated the exact time at which he would start to fall asleep, he was lightly jabbed by a toe.

"..." At the same time, a hand was extended out toward him... geez, if only she were more straightforward.

"Here!" When he held out the box, she took it whole.

"Oi oi, save some for me!" She, who had not wanted any just a moment ago, ate her pocky and turned away. "You're late, idiot," It was the first time she spoke since the beginning of the day, somehow, it made him relieved and exasperate at the same time. While this was considered usual to them, why it was so hard to get an answer out of a real sister? And to think that in the past she was a totally different person...

"...What?" Probably troubled by him silently looking at her, she looked toward him as if it were a huge bother. Giving up on the nap due to the earlier jab, he returned to viewing the scenery. The place they are heading to now is their relatives' place. By relatives, it not as if they were really related but more like acquaintances of their parents. Their grandparents were too old to take care of them so they were going to live with those relatives, and their parents... are... hard to get in contact with. As a result, they'd arrive in a blink of the eye. But this time, it's surprisingly far...

"How many years has it been... since we last went at Tokyo?" From what he had heard, they went to that place already once in the past. However it was so long ago that he already forgot it. And if he couldn't remember such a thing, how could she?

"...Dunno." Here, as excepted, "But apparently, we're about to arrive at the station."

"Is that so...?" As the train began to slow down, he was thrown forward while trying to stretch. "Um... nothing left behind, right?" That said, their luggage consistated of a small bag and rubbish from the box of sweets they'd finished eating and juice boxes they drank. He was looking after her ticket as well, and both were in his pocket.

 _"We will arriving in Tokyo shortly. Please take care not to leave anything behind."_

"Off we go." The train pulled into the station. Finally. He came here of his own free will. There's no going back now, and he has no intention of doing so. Because it's a place from where he once had a lot of memories. It's not familiar anymore, and because of that, he has a lot of anxiety.

 _'But... I think we'll make it somehow... Sora and I. Just the two of us.'_ Sora. That was the name of his sister. As he stand up, he extended his hand towards his sister which reluctantly took it. An older brother that take care of his younger sister, Amakawa Riku.

* * *

 **A/N.: Once again, I sincerely apologize the people who cannot find anymore my original story (where Riku was originally known as "Ryuu" yet who favorised it and followed it, I hope that you would be able to enjoy this new plot too and please don't hate me for that (please don't un-favorise and un-follow my story, I beg you!). Besides the Riku and Sora name pair isn't a reference to Kingdom Hearts or No Game No Life.**


	2. New start, new life

**A/N.: I'm sorry if you readers have been thinking about how confusing and annoying it was for me to suddenly change my fanfic of instead of deleting it. But I just didn't wanted to lost the persons who had the kindness to favorise my old story no matter how much time I took to update.**

* * *

 _'How long has it been since Sora walked so much?'_ Riku couldn't help but wonder so, feeling the tug on the back of his shirt, as he was trying to find such a moment in his memories before realizing quickly that he could hardly find it. She spend most of her time inside an hospital room because of her weak health after all, so he couldn't even find a memory corresponding to what he search. That was no good, now that her condition got better, she must learn on how to go back to a normal lifestyle, of course he wouldn't force her to exercice till exhaustion but at least a little bit everyday should...

" _―_ Woah?!" He couldn't help but cry out in surprise suddenly as he got himself being pulled backward, after stumbled a bit on his footsteps he turned towards the culprit who was his own twin sister as the hem of his shirt was still tightly gripped into her fist as he was no longer walking in front of her but standing near her without moving, he send her an annoyed look yet only gains a pout in return as she huffed and averted his gaze, thus with no other choice left he asked: "Okay, what's wrong now Sora?"

"...I'm tired." And so she said for the umpteenth time, having repeated the same words over and over when since they started to walk. Okay, he understood that there was no choice about it, that she didn't had his physical endurance and it's true that they were walking a bit long now, even him started to feel his legs started to become a bit sore. And with the way she was panting, surely she wasn't lying but it's not like they could take a break now of all times after they took so many.

"Come on, just a bit more. We're close to the bus station now." He tried to encourage her, if they reach it as expected then she would have all her time to rest. However against his wishes, Sora's eyes only narrowed further as she muttered those following words: "You said that 10 minutes ago."

"...Huh? Did I?"

"You did."

 _'...Well if you ask me the same things, I can only answer you with the same things over and again...'_ Riku thought wryly as he sweatdropped slightly, but if he were to say this to her, it would set her off even more so he would keep his mouth shut for now. "Just a bit more Sora." He gently patted her back as an encouragement and repeat his words once more, hoping that it would be enough to convince her, however as expected it wasn't. "Like I said, I can't move a single more step! Why do you refuse to understand?!"

Now even Riku's patience started to wear off, "Listen Sora, if we were going to there alone then I would have given you the whole time you wanted to rest! But we have someone who's waiting for us over there! So wherever you want or not, I'll make you walk!" With that Riku put his hands on Sora's shoulders from behind and started to push her forward, forcing her to walk step by step if she doesn't want to faceplant on the ground.

Probably not expecting such a reaction from the twin she was supposed to know so well, Sora's immediately started to panic. "Eh?! W–wait, Riku! What are you―?!"

"Well if you don't want to walk then I just have you push you through all the way, right?" Riku answered so as he continued his task, though it was making extra effort for him it wasn't actually that difficult. After all there was a huge difference in terms of physical strength between him, a healthy boy still in growth rate, and Sora who used to be a bedridden girl.

"Uuh..." Sora's cheeks started to flush red, noticing that, Riku moved his head closer to hers with slight concern. "Are you alright Sora? Is it a fever?" It shouldn't be possible, right? He already checked carefully this morning when they departed, there should be no need to worry but still. Could it be that her condition was already started to worsen itself just from a simple exercise like this? Did he overstimated her stamina? All kind of concerned thoughts went through Riku's mind, until―

"It, it's fine now! Let me go!" With that Sora managed to free herself from his grip by swaying her arm and with that ran forward, this time it was Riku's turn to be surprised. "Oi, Sora?! What with you suddenly?"

"I understand already! As long as I'm walking it would be fine, right?!" With that she didn't even bothered to turn around and keep on marching forward. Look like he truly ended up making her mad.

 _'What with her? Well, I guess it's as expected. After all when you're that old and having someone pushing your back to make you walk especially in that kind of place it can only be embarrassing, right?'_ Riku rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, he was now going to find a way to apologize to Sora properly, he at least hope that she wouldn't be in too much foul mood and at least hear him out...

 ***Bzzz, bzzz―***

"Huh...?" Hearing his cellphone ringing twice, Riku quickly took it from his pocket and opened it to see that he received one mail. Could it be one from their famous 'relative'? Was it because they started to arrive too late? However he frowned upon seeing the name of its sender as it wasn't the one he expected to, and so was the message in it.

'Hurry up and come, idiot.'

 _'Not even need to guess from who it is.'_ Riku shut his cellphone closed before looking at his twin sister who stopped walking forward and was now facing him, standing at the same spot with a unhappy expression. Seriously, he should be the one who should do that and yet, "What on earth is that supposed to mean, Sora? What kind of joke is that?" He yelled back but the girl only huffed in response, "Well, are you coming or not?! Aren't you the one who said that we should hurry?"

 _'...Why can't this sister of mine be more honest?'_ Riku thought bitterly like this with a wry smile on his face. Of course he wouldn't get angry, about how she dares to say that while she did no better just a while ago and inversed their roles for the sake of her own benefice, he was now a proper adult who could bear a child's selfisnesss... but just as a tiny little bit revenge, in today's dinner he would gladly dump in a lot of the bell peppers she hates as a punishment for getting too cocky. With that idea carefully stored in his mind, he quickly ran towards her.

* * *

When Riku and Sora finally arrived down and got down from the bus station before continuing to walk until they reach the apartement building they were told to in order to meet the person who was going to take care of them from now on. "...Riku, are you sure it's here?" Sora asked, her hand still tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Riku took out his phone and checked the adress of the meeting place, "Hm... Yeah it seems to be at least, now where is the one we are searching for...?" His eyes scanned over the road, trying to find a person ressembling to the photo he was sent to. Then after searching he seems to have found one. Unlike the others who were walking without paying attention to them, there was a single person who didn't moved from his spot. It was a dashing man with spiky black hair and eyebrows and piercing dark eyes. He was tall and dresses professionally in a black business suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He kept on looking at his watch before turning to look around him.

Seeing it maybe as a clue and then checking twice the photo he got to be sure of it, Riku decided to taunt his chance and then walked towards that man, unaware of the fact that he dragged a surprised Sora behind him. "Wait, Riku, where are you going?!"

"Just wait a sec, Sora!" With that, Riku approached the man who seems to have noticed their presences as he raised his gaze over them, Riku couldn't help but feel that this person seemed kind of strict and he hoped that he wouldn't be too angry because of their slight lateness. Since it seemed that he wasn't going to speak first, Riku decided to take the initiative. "Err, excuse me to bother you suddenly like this. But are you perhaps Karasuma Tadaomi-san?"

"Yes I am." The man _―_ Karasuma Tadaomi nodded before scanning the two of them with his gazes, Sora felt uneasy and hide behind Riku because of it while Riku just hoped that it would be over soon. After thinking a little with his hand on his chin, Karasuma took out a paper out of his breast pocket and then frowned slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" Riku asked first, did he had some kind of appointment he coudln't miss? If so then Sora and him could wait for him to finish...

"...You are Amakawa Riku-kun, right? And this is your twin sister, Sora-san."

"Yes it's us. What about it?"

"No it's just... you two are surprisingly older than what I believe you to be."

"...Eh? Wait, what?" Karasuma handed him the picture and Riku take a look at it before...

"What the heck?! How old is this picture?!" The two of them were indeed present on the pictures, but it was their far younger selves compared to the ones they were currently. How old were they in this pictures? Primary school? Kindergarten? Sora's hair color was similar to him back then so it's normal that he has an hard time to recognize them now especially that Sora's hair color changed so much because of her illness and their heights weren't as different than it was now.

"I see. It seems that there was an error, my apologies. But I have indeed confirmed that you are the one I spoke with previously."

"N–no, it's alright... Ahaha..." Riku couldn't help but laugh nervously, completely bewildered at the sight of the older man bowing his head to him. "On the contrary it's us who should apologize, we are had a few incidents on the road and arrived later than the agreed time."

"It's fine. You did warned me beforehand, besides you and your sister suddenly moved from countryside all the way here to city, it's not like I can't understand the troubles that come along the travel."

"Thank you very much for your comprehension." Riku bowed and urged Sora to bow too but the girl refused to do so, it was during these times that Riku wished that she wasn't as stubborn that she is, well she &lways is but... the past Sora was so gentle and docile...

Karasuma waved them off and told them to stop bowing to him, as he gestured a blac car stationed nearby the road they were next to. "Putting all of this aside, would you please move inside my car? I will take you towards your new home. There are also more we must talk about, I will continue on explaining what I told you back then at the phone."

"..." Sora heard his words and then clenched the grip she had onto Riku's arm, Riku having noticed this looked down at Sora before smiling reassuringly to her before both walked towards Karasuma.

* * *

"Heh... Isn't it a nice place? It's so clean too... Do you think they cleaned it up before we came here? If so I feel bad, they are already kind enough to provide us a place to live..."

"...Hm..." They were given a place to live in an apartment on a certain floor, there were two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and also a living room. It wasn't needlessly big but it couldn't be considered as small either. Everything's necessary was present, the emplacement was even close to stores, electricity and water had been taken care of beforehand, Riku felt utterly grateful for Karasuma who had the kindness to prepare all of that just for the sake of the two of them. Wherever it was a small balcony, carpet in the rooms, the wardrobe, TV screen, beds or fridge, for now they currently had everything they needed, the rest could be bought later on. Even Sora who passed her index finger on the table found no trace of dust before nodding to herself into an absentminded manner, Riku smiled, it seems that she had at least approved that.

Actually even though they are now into Karasuma's care, the three of them aren't living together. Sora felt uncomfortable about living with someone she didn't knew and Karasuma wasn't their legal guardian either... so they found this way to satisfy both sides, as an acquaintance of their parents Karasuma couldn't leave them alone so at least he provided them a place to live and would come to check on them from time to time.

"Oh..." He also noted that on the table of the living room, there was a box. Curious about it, Riku opened the lid and after seeing what was inside, remembered the talk he had with Karasuma. It contained a grey school uniform with a blazer and trousers.

 _"If possible, I would at least want you to transfer to Kunugigaoka Junior High School."_

"...What's that?" Sora frowned upon seeing it and made Riku sigh a bit. "It's a school uniform if you didn't noticed."

"I know what it is."

"If so then why did you ever bothered to ask? Unlike you I'm going to keep on going to school. Don't worry, I won't let it end like last time, the school is closer to here so I can rush over here if anything happen."

"...I see." After that Sora stayed silent, wherever she was sulking or giving him a silent approbation, Riku didn't knew but then one idea came to his mind to break the silence, "Sora..."

"Hm?" Now he had the girl's attention back to him as she turned her gaze in his direction, so while he still had that opportunity he continued: "There's no need for you to transfer immediately or anything, but how about you at least commend one. About the uniform I mean, with that you can even go to school when you feel like it. I know that with what happened back then it would be a bit difficult, but just like you wished we could go to school together again, we may not be in the same classes though."

Sora pondered as if in deep thought but then she scowled a bit, her mood turning sour as she averted her gaze from him and muttered the next words audible enough for him to hear but could easily be brushed away: "... _I wouldn't feel like going anyway_."

"...I see." With that he gave up, look like his sister was truly preparing herself to live for the rest of her life as a shut-in. Then glancing a bit at the clock on the wall, he noticed that they were close to dinner time, so he grabbed a bag and headed towards the main door, "I'm going to buy a few things for dinner, what do you want to eat?"

"...Potato chips."

"That's your snack request! I'll just buy a few ingredients and be back soon, be sure to lock the door carefully behind. If anything happens call me on my phone." Riku reminded her as he put his shoes on and Sora saw him off

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Just one yes is enough."

"Yeah..."

Then when Riku was about to reach the door's handle he suddenly stopped, Sora saw that and questioned his action in confusion, "Riku...?"

Even hearing his name being called, he didn't turned around to face her but continued on speaking: "...Sora, it may not be easy but let's try our best to live together here... after all, the two of us are all alone now."

"...You don't need to say it to me, I know it, such a thing." And with that, Riku finally opened the door and walked outside. It was a new start for them, the beginning of a new life, and a chance to start everything over.

* * *

 **A/N.: I also changed the family name from "Amanogawa" to "Amakawa", to make it a bit more different from the Japanese Milky Way. I would like to thank personally the people who had yet un-favorised my story and also my precious friend _fantasy.92_ who supported the remake of my fanfic and who supported many of my previous fanfics too! By the way, in terms of physical apperances, Riku's is similar to Ikuse Tobio from Slash Dog while Sora's is similar to Akutagawa Mayumi from Hand Shakers (sorry, I know that the two don't look alike at all but their facial features are similar in my fanfic and so is the colour of their eyes)!**


End file.
